Electromagnetic interference (EMI) can detrimentally affect the operation of electronic components. Shielding an electronic system can reduce the impact of EMI for sensitive components of the system. Shielding can also prevent excessive emission of EMI from the electronic system which may affect sensitive components of other systems.